


Keeping His Hand Busy

by Caius



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: First Lines Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Jubliancy's first line, "The Winter Soldier kept his hands busy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping His Hand Busy

The Winter Soldier kept his hands busy. His right hand, still of flesh-and-blood, stroked his cock with the same firm, regular stroke he'd used in times before--muscle memory, beyond the reach of amnesia and brainwashing and even the Cube.

His cybernetic hand stroked his weapon instead.

"Busy?" asked Nick Fury, coming into his link suddenly as always.

Winter Soldier's hands didn't stop moving. It was just Sgt. Fury--or Col. or whatever--nothing to hide from him. Nothing to corrupt him with, even in the day; nothing one *could* hide from him now. It was oddly comfortable. "Nothing important. Got an assignment for me?"

"Soon. Was gonna ask if there was anythin' I could do for *you*--son." The words were--not at all like Cap's, and yet the tone almost was.

Winter Soldier paused. "What are you offering? Can ya hijack me an attractive LMD?"

"Maybe someday, if you're *really* good. No, today I can only give you a hand if you'll give me one."

The sensation of Nick Fury's control infiltrating his arm was peculiar and frightening, but also oddly arousing. "Oh yes, Nick," he said.

With this permission, the hand--the Russians' and his and now *Nick's*--wrapped around his cock behind the hand of flesh and started moving, warm steel with the power of *Fury* behind it.

Bucky'd stopped moving his own hand sometime during the conversation. Now he moved it off to stroke the metal arm, touching both Nick and himself at the same time.

When Nick said (in a voice which was the sergeant voice and the SHIELD director voice but *also* not at all unaffected by what they had been doing) "come," Bucky came.

When he was finished, Nick's consciousness pulled out of the cybernetic arm, leaving it as much Winter Soldier's as had been before. As he cleaned and zipped up, Nick started giving instructions for the next mission.


End file.
